Conventionally, imaging apparatus which transmit imaged images to a reception device have installed therein a command group, whereby an external device instructs changes to settings of the imaging device and starting of image distribution.
The command group includes a command for an external device to change the resolution of distributed images, which a compression encoding unit of the imaging apparatus generates by encoding image data generated by the imaging unit so as to be distributed to external devices.
There has also been conventionally disclosed an imaging apparatus having the imaging unit and a storage unit, which can realize long-duration recording by controlling so as to store only characteristic images of the imaged multiple images in the storage unit (PTL 1).